Black Wings
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: Um, well, raven has a baby and the fathers are rob AND bb.
1. Default Chapter

Black Wings 

By Groova

G: Hey guys, just to tell ya, I made up lots of the stuff in this and, I don't own the teen Titans. C-ya soon.

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

"I . . . I just have to leave today, but I'll be back soon." Raven said, she was standing at the front door, small suitcase in hand. The Titans were infront of her. She turned and walked out, then levitated away.

That was 2 months ago.

Chapter 1 - The Beggining

"Miss Aelia!" Alana and Christie cried. "You're back!" "How are you Miss?" Allana asked. "I feel like crap, but I'm good, how are you two going?" "We are fine Miss!" Christie said.

"C'mon Miss, I'll take your suitcase Miss." Alana said. "Aelia, nice to have you back with us." A man and woman will grey hair and wrinkles said. "Mr Net, Mrs Kala." Raven said, nodding at them. "We trust you'll be staying long?" "Only until I'm ready to go back, then I have to go back to the titans. No matter what." "Miss? Aren't you here because you're pregnant?"

Mr Net, who was leaving turned. "You're what?!" He cried. "But you're only 16!!" "I kinda know that already." Raven said, blushing. "How long?" "I'm in my 3rd month, sir." "Who's the father, and why isn't he here?!" "I don't know sir." Raven lied. She knew that Robin and Beast Boy were. Now I'll tell you what happened like, a few months before she left.

_FLASHBACK THING_

It was just after Terra had betrayed them, Beast Boy had come to Raven for help.

"Raven, I think I love you."

Those words still haunted her. She had told him that she loved him back, because she did, then. Two nights latter, they slept together. Raven found out then Beast Boy was just using her to get over Terra. Of course, Beast Boy hadn't told her, but she knew, because while they were resting she had gone through his mind. That's when she knew. And she ran. She ran straight to Robin.

And you guessed it, the night she told him, they slept together, only Robin was much softer then Beast Boy was. Three days after that, Beast Boy, who still thought Raven loved him (even though she was cheating on him, but still didn't know that), came with Raven and Robin to a club that Robin had been taken Raven to. It was a really simple place, with a bar, and a live band, which was currently 'Teardrop Stillwater' It was a simple band that played requests and their own songs, the band consisted of 3 girls and 2 boys. But anyway, there was a dance floor that took up most of the place, near the bar were some small tables, that could fit about 4 adults, or 5 teenages. Raven and Robin usually came here just to dance and have some alone time. But Beast Boy had insisted that he came this time. Of course, the two hadn't liked that, but they let him come with them anyway.

Beast Boy was being very protective of Raven as well. If Robin stood, sat or danced to close to Raven, he'd punch him. At their table, Raven sat inbetween Beast Boy and Robin. Her head was leaning on the palm of her right hand and she was playing with her hair with her left. She didn't look, or speak at/to Beast Boy. Ocansionally she sipped her drink, a lemon lime bitter (AN: I don't know what it is 'lemon lime bitter', but it's a non-achoclic drink that my friend Rose Clayton likes). When she finally spoke, she spoke to Robin. "This is getting boring Robin." She sipped her drink again. Beast Boy thought she was just acting smart to impress him (A/N: BB thought she was trying to impress HIM, BB, not Him as in Robin.). Raven's fingers drummed on the table.

Raven stood up, and grabbed Robin's hand. A smile appeared on his face. "C'mon." Raven said, pulling him onto the dancefloor. She leaned closer to him. "Just pretend he's not here, and it's just a regular day." She said, loud enough for Beast Boy to hear.

As Raven and Robin appeared, the lead guy singer winked, and started playing Maroon 5's She will Be loved (AN: which I don't own either). It was their song.

Raven wound her arms around Robin's neck and Robin wound his arms around her waist. Beast Boy glared.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen,  
She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else."

Beast boy watched as Robin ran his hands up and down her lower back. Raven whipsered something to Robin that Beast Boy couldn't hear, at all.

"I drove for miles and miles,  
And wound up at your door.  
I've had you so many times but somehow,  
I want more."

Robin spun Raven around slowly and Beast Boy noticed Raven put her hands lightly on his shoulders. He was fuming.

"I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved."

Raven pulled her self closer to Robin as they danced, he spun her again. Beast Boy was so totally angry.

"Tap on my window knock on my door.  
I want to make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
It doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
It's compromise that moves us along. Oh!  
My heart is full and my door's always open,  
You can come anytime you want."

Raven ran her hands through Robin's ungeled hair. They were both smiling. Beast Boy silently wished that was him.

"I know where you hide,  
Alone in your car,  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all,  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Yeah-eah.

Tap on my window knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved."

The song was nearly ending. Beast Boy stood up and leant on the table. The next dance with Raven was his, then the one after that, and the one after that and so on and so on. 'I won't let Robin steal MY Raven.' Beast Boy thought.

"in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye."

Robin spun Raven around again.

"Yeah!  
I don't mind spending everyday.  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain."

Raven and Robin slowly let go of each other.

"Try so hard to say goodbye . . ."

An angry Beast Boy walked over to Robin. "Outside now!" He said, not waiting for an answer, Beast Boy walked outside. Robin followed, with Raven behind him. She stood in the shadows.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WE'RE DOING!!" Beast Boy yelled. "I was dancing with Raven." Robin said calmly. "MORE LIKE TRYING TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME!!" Beast Boy yelled again. Then the door opened and closed. Both boys looked to the window. Inside was Raven, who was paying for their drinks.

Looking away from the window and back to Beast Boy, Robin spoke. "I think I've already done that." He said quietly. Beast Boy was silent. "Do you know why Raven didn't pay much attetion to you at all today?" Robin asked. Beast Boy shook his head. "She thinks that you're using her just to get over Terra, nothing more and nothing less. She felt like a whore with you Beast Boy!!" Beast Boy's eyes looked to Raven, who had just steped outside. "What does that mean?" He yelled at her. "You know what it means, Beast Boy." Raven said softly. "I'm sorry." She added. "Sorry isn't good enough Raven!"Beast Boy yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, seeing the fear now in Raven's eyes. They were now walking back to the tower, taking the long way back. "I thought you would get angry, like this." Raven said softly. Beast Boy looked over at her. Her left hand gripped Robin's hand tightly, and her right hand gripped his own hand tightly, as if she never wanted to let them go. "I'm sorry."

21-12-04

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

G: that's chapter 1 plz review if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Wings  
By Groova 

G: I love this story Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.

Review answers:  
TheMagesticMoose: HEY! I rezent that!lolz.

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

Now back to the present.

"Miss Aelia, you're sister wil be coming to see you as soon as well, you-know." Christie said. Raven nodded as she sat in her old room at the palace. "We kept your room the same Miss." Alana said, sitting down next to Raven on her bed. "Miss Aelia? Who's the father?" Christie asked. "Robin." "The boy wonder?" Alana asked. Raven nodded.

Chapter 2 - It's time.

_**3 days later**_

It was Midnight. Alana was watching Raven from her armchair. She was absent mindedly stroking Raven's hair off her sweaty face. Alana guessed she was having a nightmare again. She pulled away her hand when Raven woke up. "Alana? What are you doing here?" "Uh! I'm sorry Miss Aeria! You were crying out in your sleep and I came to check on you! Sorry miss." Alana hung her head. "Uh. I'm sorry for snapping at you Alana, mood swings are kicking in early. It's okay."

At 8am Raven woke up again. She saw Alana picking out some clothes for her. "Good Morning Miss Aeria! What colour today?" "Red please Alana." Raven said, walking behind Alana. "This one?" Alana brought out a red dress. Raven nodded.

"Wow, you look nice Miss." Christie said walking into the room with and Mrs. Kala. "Aelia," Mr Net said. "You've got an interview in three minutes." Raven and Alana walked out with Mr Net. "Alana, you aren't required to come. " Mrs. Kala said, and after receiving a glar from Raven she added. "If you don't wont to, that is."

(((Okay, I'll just tell you now that even though Alana and Christie call Raven 'Miss', Alana is Raven's maid and Christie is Raven's sister Liz's maid.)))

Somehow, the media had found out. That's what most of the question were about.

18 more interviews later and Raven was really tired. "Alana, I'm really tired." "Okay miss." Alana said, putting her into her bed.

21-12-04

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P A: that's all folks!


	3. Childbirth's a bitch

Black Wings  
By: Not Yet Free

Review answers:  
**hidden smile** - Ofcourse I'll keep writing!

**hidden smile** - _(reviewed on chap 1)_ - I love the song to, that's why I used it.

**kfjdslfjsd** - _(reviewed on chap 1)_ - I know that she's OOC, but I don't care and I'm not changing a thing about it either!

**P** - I can't promise that BB gets Raven or if Robin gets Raven. You'll just have to see.

**Kagura** - I'm updating rite now!

**Goth-Girl04** - I can't be promising you anything yet, Even I don't know, I'm still thinking about it! :)

**Cluelessbutdark** - Happy birthday then. Muwhahaha I'm already 12! muwhahaha!

NYF: Hey y'all how are you. Right now It's 11:05pm on Wednesday the 29th of December 2004, In a few days it'll be 2005, what joy that'll be. I ove my sweet, sweet toffee lolli that I'm eating rite now, it's my last one!

Disclaimer: I don't the Teen Titans. Liz, Alana, Christie, Inno, Maila, , and Mrs. Kala are propertey of me.

* * *

4 months had passed since Raven had joined back with Azarath. Everyone had to keep Raven calm because her mood swings had kicked in so-way-to-early. They started at her 4th month. 

Chapter 4 - Childbirth's a Bitch

All of a sudden, Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she felt . . . "Oh My God! ALANA!!!" Raven yelled. Alana poped up out of no-where. "What's wrong Mis - OH MY GOD! Give me your hand Miss." Alana said, pulling Raven to her feet.

As soon as Alana had Raven lying down on her bed, she went to find and Mrs. Kala.

"SHE'S , Mrs. Kala, Christie, and a doctor rushed into Raven's room. Alana had gone to call Liz, Raven's oldest sister.

About may-be, I dunno, um, 46 hours of Labour later

Raven was panting. Liz was pushing back her her away from her sweaty face.

"Thanks Liz." "That's Okay Raey. Hey, whatcha gonna call 'em?"

She had to think about that.

"Well, Beast Boy said if he ever had a baby girl he'd call it Meila, soo..." She picked the baby with Dark Blue eyes and green baby-hardly-there hair. "This one's Meila." Liz walked over to them with a sticky label that had 'Meila' written on it. "Y'know, Rae, she is orginally Beast Boy's child." "Really?" "Yup."

Raven and Liz looked over to her other baby. " Shinobu." Raven said, snacthing up a sticky label from Liz and writing 'Shinobu' on it, then stuck it on her cot-thing.

"She sorta looks like you when you were younger, Raven. Da'ya see." Liz said, guestering to her Dark blue coloured eyes and hair. "You're wrong, she looks exactly like me when I was younger!" "Shut Up." Liz said "No." Raven answered. "Shut Up!!" Liz said again playfully "You Shut Up!" Raven fired back. "No you shut up! Shut UP!!" The both yelled at each other laughing.

Alana walked into the room. "Good to see you're alright miss. And asked me to ask you if you were going back to your home now?" Raven nodded. "Alana, would you like to come too?" "Oh, really? I would love to miss! Thank-you miss." Alana ran off to tell Christie and

4 hours later

"I'll teleport us Rae." Liz said, helping Raven put a baby carrier brace on her. "Okay, thanks for coming too Liz." Raven said, she smiled at meila and Shinobu. "Lets go now Miss!" Alana said, taking raven's hand.

"Azarath Daia Momenta." Liz chanted. Then they stood at the dock across Titans Tower. "Guess we are here!" Alana cried out. Raven got out her Communicator. "Robin here." "Robin! It's me, Raven! Liz, Alana and I are on the dock, we need some help here." She said to him.

"FRIEND RAVEN IS BACK?!" They heard Starfire cry out. Then the titans came out in this motor-boat-thing.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire went to hug Raven but Liz went to block Raven. "Oh no you don't. Rae here has told me ALOT about you, no bone-crushing-throat-choking hugs from you." Liz said, waving her hands infront of her shoulders. "Hey Rae! Wait a second! What's that?" Cyborg asked, pointing to Shinobu and Meila. "And who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Alana, and this is Miss Liz. Miss Liz is Miss Aeria's sister!" Alana said bowing. "Alana, you don't have to call us 'miss' around her, and I'd apreate it if you'd call me Raven while you're here." "Okay!"

Starfire walked over to Alana. "Hello new Friend! I am Starfire !" While this was happening, Raven and Liz told the boys who Shinobu and Meila were.

"So that means I'm the father then!" Beast Boy said, standing up proudly. "Accutaly Beast Boy, you're just the father of Meila, and Robin is the father of Shinobu." Cyborg looked shocked. Then he looked from Beeast Boy to Robin. "Congratulations Raven." Cyborg said at last. "Thanks." Raven said.

3 - 1 - 05  
Monday - Janunary - two thousand and five.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Wings By: Red X's Raven 

Review answers:  
cindycindy549 - What's not possible. . anything is possible in the world of make-believe!!

eeeee - look at the previous review answer then keep reading this one. . . . . I want Beast Boy to act like a jerk . . . . So why should I change it???

cluelessbutdark - Thank you so much for revewing my stories!! I am enjoying the monkey. "Since you've been gone" is the best!! I downloaded that today!! I have to give you something now . .(( looks madly around Spots a big brown teddy bear that oddly resembles Beast Boy in his bear form.)) Hmm . .((Takes bear and gives it to Clueless. Then kisses Clueless' cheek.)) Thanks!! ((blushes.))

SPARTAN-45 - Well, accutally, in real life, I don't think that's possible. . . But I wrote it like that so BB and rob would be like fighting and everything. I'm the girl who doesn't write normal names. . Cause I'm an Anime Junkie, lots of crazy names! Shinobu is my fave character on Love Hina, I made my Shinobu to look the same as Love Hina's Shinobu. And Shinobu's name was previously Innocence-Dove . . but . . I changed my mind the last minute!! I am gonna do something like that . . Robin might win . . (hint hint wink wink).

Goth-Girl04 - Thanks, it keeps getting better huh? Coolies!

A/N: 0. 0

Disclaimer: I no own Teen Titans. I own Shinobu, Meila, Alana, and Liz.

S T A R T - O F - - T H I S - - - C H A P T E R - - - - ! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yea. . Con-Congrations Rae." Robin said, he was a bit shocked. Raven smiled a little. "Yea! Cool I'ma dad!" "So am I." Robin and Beast Boy said.

Beast boy glared at Robin, he still hadn't forgave him for taken Raven from him. 'Raven is SO going to be mine once again, Robin.' Coming out of his thoughts, BB noticed Shinobu in Robin's arms. "She's so cute Rae." "Yea, She looks like me when I was little." "Really?" Raven nodded, then looked over at Beast Boy and picked Meila up and handed her to him. "Here Beast Boy"  
"She's cute"  
"I know." Raven said, getting shinobu back from Robin. "I think they're tired."

---------------------

"okay, Cyborg's finally got the double crib built Rae." Robin said. THey got some extra pillows and blankets for the girls.

"Where's Beast Boy?" "Playing vidoegames." "What? WHy isn't he here?" "I don't know."

Then Shinobu started crying. "She's hungry." Robin said. "Could you um," "Look away? Sure."

Raven carefully lifted Shinobu to her right breast and fed her. Shinobu burped when she was done. " You can turn around now."

23 - 1 - 05.  
Sunday - January - Two Thousand and Five.

A/N 2: Soz that's its so short, I got writers block.


End file.
